


Coffee Cake

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Moca stop this, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: "If this is a joke, I ask that you cease it immediately."





	Coffee Cake

“You don’t like carrots, Sayo-san?” Tsugumi asks as she hands Sayo a cup of black coffee.

“No.” Sayo nods her thanks and takes a sip. She seems relaxed enough, but Tsugumi catches some of the tension that appears in the guitarist’s shoulders. “Why do you ask?”

“Ako-chan mentioned it before.” A slight giggle follows the words and soon enough Tsugumi’s already heading off with a, “I just didn’t expect it so I had to ask, I guess.”

She didn’t expect it? Ako mentioned it? Sayo’s eyes trail after her girlfriend around the cafe and occasionally flick over to the table where Afterglow usually sits. She’s come to learn to be wary about new information passing over between the bands after so many pranks and mishaps. Praying is all that can be done now. But it’s Tsugumi, Sayo reasons, so there shouldn’t be a problem. It’s an innocent question that’s being overthought.

At least, Sayo hopes so.

“Sorry for the wait.” 

“No, it’s no-... What…?”

Tsugumi seats herself across Sayo with another cup of black coffee and pushes a plate of carrot cake to the table’s center. Her expression is one of determination and in different context, it would be highly welcomed but..

“Tsugumi,” Sayo begins slowly, “if this is a joke, I ask that you cease it immediately.”

“Wha!? N-no! I know what it looks like, but...but this isn’t that!” Tsugumi inhales deeply and meets Sayo’s expectant look with one of fear. “I want to… to overcome my weaknesses and this is a good start, right? Um.. You don’t have to do it too. I would just feel better if… if we could do it together.”

“That’s…” Sayo hesitates picking up the fork and gulps as she nods. She can do at least this much in return for all that Tsugumi’s done for her. She’s a lot more sure of it seeing the pianist’s eyes light up with relief and joy. 

“Sayo-san! Thank you!”

“Together, then?”

“Right!”

Well, if it only were that simple. Sayo nearly dry-heaves just taking off a piece of the cake and she swears Tsugumi does the same in the corners of her vision. For the love that kills me, she muses as she forces the cake into her mouth.

There’s… little taste, and it goes down fairly easy at first. The aftertaste is washed down fast by a flood of black coffee that Sayo is glad she received before all this. It still doesn’t stop her face from scrunching up in disgust at what she did and the faint linger of the cake.

FLASH!

“Woah, you did it, Tsugu-chan,” Moca drawls. She just arrived, it seems, and with the rest of Afterglow following close behind. Just arrived and managed to push one of Sayo’s buttons already.

“And what would that be?” Sayo inquires.

Tsugumi shakes her head and picks up the carrot cake along with her coffee. “It’s not anything very big… Ah, and,” her voice drops to a whisper, “send that to me.”

“You got it.” Moca lazily grins, dragging herself towards Ran’s insistent pleads to follow.

It seems Sayo has some things to clear up with Ako and Afterglow before she can call it a day.


End file.
